Many plant species are capable of being transformed with transgenes from other species to introduce agronomically desirable traits or characteristics, for example; improving nutritional value quality, increasing yield, conferring pest or disease resistance, increasing drought and stress tolerance, improving horticultural qualities (such as pigmentation and growth), imparting herbicide resistance, enabling the production of industrially useful compounds and/or materials from the plant, and/or enabling the production of pharmaceuticals. The introduction of transgenes into plant cells and the subsequent recovery of fertile transgenic plants that contain a stably integrated copy of the transgene can result in the production of transgenic plants that possess the desirable traits or characteristics.
Control and regulation of gene expression can occur through numerous mechanisms. Transcription initiation of a gene is a predominant controlling mechanism of gene expression. Initiation of transcription is generally controlled by polynucleotide sequences located in the 5′-flanking or upstream region of the transcribed gene. These sequences are collectively referred to as promoters. Promoters generally contain signals for RNA polymerase to begin transcription so that messenger RNA (mRNA) can be produced. Mature mRNA is transcribed by ribosomes, thereby synthesizing proteins. DNA-binding proteins interact specifically with promoter DNA sequences to promote the formation of a transcriptional complex and initiate the gene expression process. There are a variety of eukaryotic promoters isolated and characterized from plants that are functional for driving the expression of a transgene in plants. Promoters that affect gene expression in response to environmental stimuli, nutrient availability, or adverse conditions including heat shock, anaerobiosis, or the presence of heavy metals have been isolated and characterized. There are also promoters that control gene expression during development or in a tissue, or organ specific fashion. In addition, prokaryotic promoters isolated from bacteria and viruses have been isolated and characterized that are functional for driving the expression of a transgene in plants.
A typical promoter that is capable of expression in a eukaryote consists of a minimal promoter and other cis-elements. The minimal promoter is essentially a TATA box region where RNA polymerase II (polII), TATA-binding protein (TBP), and TBP-associated factors (TAFs) may bind to initiate transcription. However, in most instances, sequence elements other than the TATA motif are required for accurate transcription. Such sequence elements (e.g., enhancers) have been found to elevate the overall level of expression of the nearby genes, often in a position- and/or orientation-independent manner. Other sequences near the transcription start site (e.g., INR sequences) of some polII genes may provide an alternate binding site for factors that also contribute to transcriptional activation, even alternatively providing the core promoter binding sites for transcription in promoters that lack functional TATA elements. Zenzie-Gregory et al. (1992) J. Biol. Chem. 267: 2823-30.
Other gene regulatory elements include sequences that interact with specific DNA-binding factors. These sequence motifs are sometimes referred to as cis-elements, and are usually position- and orientation-dependent, though they may be found 5′ or 3′ to a gene's coding sequence, or in an intron. Such cis-elements, to which tissue-specific or development-specific transcription factors bind, individually or in combination, may determine the spatiotemporal expression pattern of a promoter at the transcriptional level. The arrangement of upstream cis-elements, followed by a minimal promoter, typically establishes the polarity of a particular promoter. Promoters in plants that have been cloned and widely used for both basic research and biotechnological application are generally unidirectional, directing only one gene that has been fused at its 3′ end (i.e., downstream). See, Xie et al. (2001) Nat. Biotechnol. 19 (7): 677-9; U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,170.
Many cis-elements (or “upstream regulatory sequences”) have been identified in plant promoters. These cis-elements vary widely in the type of control they exert on operably linked genes. Some elements act to increase the transcription of operably-linked genes in response to environmental responses (e.g., temperature, moisture, and wounding). Other cis-elements may respond to developmental cues (e.g., germination, seed maturation, and flowering) or to spatial information (e.g., tissue specificity). See, e.g., Langridge et al. (1989) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:3219-23. The type of control of specific promoter elements is typically an intrinsic quality of the promoter; i.e., a heterologous gene under the control of such a promoter is likely to be expressed according to the control of the native gene from which the promoter element was isolated. Id. These elements also typically may be exchanged with other elements and maintain their characteristic intrinsic control over gene expression.
It is often necessary to introduce multiple genes into plants for metabolic engineering and trait stacking, which genes are frequently controlled by identical or homologous promoters. However, homology-based gene silencing (HBGS) is likely to arise when multiple introduced transgenes have homologous promoters driving them. Mol et al. (1989) Plant Mol. Biol. 13:287-94. Thus, HBGS has been reported to occur extensively in transgenic plants. See, e.g., Vaucheret and Fagard (2001) Trends Genet. 17:29-35. Several mechanisms have been suggested to explain the phenomena of HBGS, all of which include the feature that sequence homology in the promoter triggers cellular recognition mechanisms that result in silencing of the repeated genes. Matzke and Matzke (1995 47:23-48; Fire (1999) Trends Genet. 15:358-63; Hamilton and Baulcombe (1999) Science 286:950-2; Steimer et al. (2000) Plant Cell 12:1165-78. Furthermore, the repeated use of the same promoter to obtain similar levels of expression patterns of different transgenes can result in an excess of competing transcription factor (TF)-binding sites in repeated promoters can cause depletion of endogenous TFs and lead to transcriptional down-regulation.
Given that there is an ever greater need for integration of robustly expressing multigenic traits within a single locus of a transgenic event; solutions that provide for reducing the technical challenges associated with creating such transgenic events are of importance. More specifically, strategies to avoid HBGS in transgenic plants that involve the development of synthetic promoters that are functionally equivalent but have minimal sequence homology are desirable. When such synthetic promoters are used for expressing transgenes in crop plants, they may aid in avoiding or reducing HBGS. Mourrain et al. (2007) Planta 225(2):365-79; Bhullar et al. (2003) Plant Physiol. 132:988-98.